Conjetura de amoríos
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Scarlett y Max no son amantes. Claro que no. No entiende cómo Chris pudo equivocarse, si era más que obvio que Sky y Dave tenían algo entre sí. No entiende esas conjeturas. Simplemente ilógico. Advertencias: Spoilers de episodios aún no transmitidos en Latinoamérica e insinuaciones de parejas Scax (Scarlett x Max) y Skave (Sky x Dave); lee bajo tu propio riesgo.


_**Conjetura de amoríos**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Scarlett y Max no son amantes. Claro que no. No entiende cómo Chris pudo equivocarse, si era más que obvio que Sky y Dave tenían algo entre sí. No entiende esas conjeturas. Simplemente ilógico.**_

_**Advertencias: Puede contener spoilers -de capítulos que, me parece, aún no han sido doblados al español y transmitidos en Latinoamérica- e insinuaciones de parejas.**_

_**Desde hace mucho empecé a ver Drama Total. Desde que empezaron a transmitir la primera temporada en Cartoon Network, de hecho. Y constantemente la sigo. Hace unos minutos terminé de ver la temporada de la Isla Pankitew y he quedado encantada. Me reí mucho y enloquecí.**_

_**No al grado de Scarlett, pero bueno...**_

_**La primera pareja que ví y de la cual me enamoré, fueron Scarlett y Max. No sé por qué, pero así fue. Me encantan. Así que, aquí va. **_

* * *

><p>Scarlett intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Seguía sin poder creerlo. Habían cambiado a Max de equipo, porque Chris pensó tontamente que la pareja recién formada entre los campistas eran ellos.<p>

Maldijo a Chris un millón de veces. Seguro que al volver a casa sería la comidilla de la familia con eso. "_Oh, querida. Vaya forma de robarte al público._". "_Estás en casa toda tu vida y no tienes novio. Te vas un par de semanas y consigues un amante malvado, ¡bien hecho_".

Quiso callar las voces de su madre y hermano colocando la almohada encima de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pero no funcionó. Seguían resonando en su cabeza. Tortuosamente en su cerebro.

—Scarlett... ¿sigues despierta? —cuestionó una voz desde la litera de arriba. Rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba. Una compañera de habitación.

Si Max no se hubiera ido, no tendría compañera. Y estaría bien. Por eso le agradaba que Jasmine pasara la noche montada en un árbol y no adentro. Para ella era mejor. Pero tenía que seguir con las apariencias, así que se enderezó y miró a su interlocutora, quien se había levantado para mirar en la litera de arriba.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Sky suspiró y llevó su mano hasta su brazo contrario, acariciándolo. Scarlett sabía a qué se debía. La muchacha sí que extrañaba a quien fuera su amante, _amigovio_ o lo que fuera.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo, Sky? —preguntó ahora sin sarcasmo y haciendo espacio en su cama. Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado, pero sin mirarla. Tenía los ojos en sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Soy la nueva en el equipo, así que no conozco bien a mis nuevos compañeros. Y para empezar a acoplarme, creí que sería bueno comenzar por alguien con quien tuviera similitudes.

Scarlett parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Y qué tipo de similitudes pueden existir entre tú y yo?

—Vamos, Scarlett, no seas tímida. Ya lo dijeron en televisión nacional —animó, sonriendo levemente. Pero al ver que la pelirroja continuaba sin entender, formó un par de picos con sus manos y los juntó un par de veces, simulando besos. — Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Fue como si el millón de dólares que ansiaba obtener mediante cualquier medio le cayera de pronto en el estómago, dejándola sin aire. Scarlett empezó a sudar y negó frenéticamente, como si la sola insinuación de Sky fuera su peor miedo.

—Te equivocas. Chris cometió un error, ¡Max y yo no somos... nada!

—Se les veía bien juntos.

—¡Pero no...! —se cubrió la boca con la mano, empezando a temblar. Sky sonrió un poco al verla.

—De acuerdo, _no son nada_. Pero al menos lo extrañas ¿no? Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Scarlett estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Se recompuso, arreglando un par de mechones de cabello que habían saltado de su perfecto peinado.

—No. La verdad es que no. Entre Max y yo no sucedió lo que suele llamarse 'atracción por aproximación', aunque no podría decir lo mismo acerca de ti. Tú y Dave parecen haber intimado demasiado.

Esta vez Sky se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo extraño.

—Casi no se nota.

Ella rió ante su comentario, sin percatarse de que Scarlett había rodado los ojos.

—Te sugiero intentar dormir. Tú sabes que Chris no tiene compasión por nadie.

Sky asintió y se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano. Regresó a su litera y entonces Scarlett pudo enterrar el rostro nuevamente en su almohada.

Sigue sin entender como alguien pudo siquiera pensar en que ella y Max serían amantes. ¡Simplemente no tenía lógica!, se dijo, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado! Fue mi primer fic de Total Drama, y creo que ha quedado bien.<strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


End file.
